


My Turn

by inkiestdawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom!Cas, Drinking, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smoking, Tattooed!Cas, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, tattoed!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiestdawn/pseuds/inkiestdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets picked up at the club by Dean Winchester and Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You notice them the moment they walk into the club. They lean close to one another, the shorter one with the dark hair pressing himself into the blond’s back.  
The guy you’re dancing with is grinding his erection into your stomach. His hands are tight on your hips, rocking you to the heavy beat of the music. He presses his lips to your neck, taking your flesh between his teeth. You grab his upper arms, moving his body enough to watch the two men as they make their way to the bar.

The blond gestures to a tall bartender with rainbow coloured liberty spikes. The bartender leans in close as the guy orders, his partner leaning his back against the bar to look out over the dance floor.

The guy you’re dancing with leans in for a kiss. You duck away, turning your back to him. He wraps his arms around you, grinding himself against your lower back. You rock your ass back against him, biting your lower lip when the dark haired guy at the bar catches your eye.

His eyes are lined heavily with black, making them appear incredibly large. There’s something not quite right about him but most of the people in here are high as fuck.

When the blond turns, two drinks in his hands, the dark haired guy nudges him, nodding your way. Your heart beats faster and your stomach knots when they both look towards you. The blond shoots back his drink, eyes never leaving yours.

The music stops, lights going out. The people on the dance floor yell and scream as a strobe light flickers and the bass beat builds in tempo and volume. The guy behind you lets go so suddenly that you stumble. Strong hands catch you around the waist. When you look up, you see the blond from the bar smiling down at you. He’s incredibly tall, broad chest straining against the fabric of a worn black t-shirt.

You feel someone press up against your back, breath warm against the back of your neck. “I’m Cas,”a deep voice growls into your ear, loud enough to be heard over the music. His hands go around your hips, “this is Dean.”

You look back up at Dean. His pupils are blown wide. He dips his head to rub his cheek,rough with stubble, against yours. Lips close to your ear he says, “Wanna go play?”

You barely have the chance to nod when Dean takes your hand and pulls you through the crowd. Cas takes your other hand, following close behind.

“Hey,” a friend of yours calls out, watching you leave. You look at her over your shoulder, smiling. She catches up, grabbing your arm. You let go of Dean’s hand.

“Where are you going?” she says, looking at Cas. His chest is pressed firmly against your back, his body throwing off an incredible amount of heat.

“We’ll be at the White Oak,” Dean says, handing her a small piece of paper, “that’s my number if you’re worried.”

“Uhhh,” your friend hesitates, staring up at Dean, mouth hanging open.

“You want to come watch?” Cas says, his voice making you shiver.Your friend’s eyes go wide and she hesitates, looking over her shoulder at the group you came with, “I…I…no.”

She takes out her phone, glancing at the paper in her hand and texting. Dean pulls his phone out of his pocket, texting back. Your friend looks relieved.

“She’ll be fine,” he says, “a bit sore and tired maybe, but fine.”

The muscles in your stomach quiver with anticipation. You give your friend a quick grin as Dean takes your hand again and pulls you along behind him.

***

The door to the club closes heavily behind you. It’s cold outside, heavy rain drenching your outfit. Dean puts an arm around your shoulders, pulling you in close.

“Let’s go,” Cas says, jogging to the street to hail a cab.

A small, white car pulls up to the curb. Cas opens the door, holding it. Dean slips inside, pulling you in after him. Cas slides in, slamming the door shut.

“The White Oak,” Dean says to the cab driver.

Sitting between them, you feel small. Their thighs pressed close against you, you squirm in your seat, a bit nervous and unsure of what to do. Dean’s arm is around your shoulders. He wraps his fingers around the side of your neck, pulling you close to him. Dipping his head down, he kisses you. His lips are soft but the kiss is firm and incredibly hot.

You whimper when you feel Cas slide his hand under your skirt and between your thighs.Turning your body towards Dean, you run a hand over his chest, gripping the fabric tight when Cas rubs your pussy through the thin fabric of your black and grey striped tights. He kisses your shoulder and neck, making you moan softly into Dean’s mouth. Dean cups one breast through your shirt, testing the weight in his palm before roughly kneading the tender flesh. Cas presses himself against you, fingers rubbing and working at you. You squeeze your thighs together, grinding yourself against his hand.

When the car comes to a stop, you avoid the driver’s gaze in the mirror. Dean pays him as Castiel opens the door, leaning in and offering a hand to help you out.

 

The White Oak is a pretty shitty motel but you don’t really take much notice.

Your legs shake as they lead you up to their room. Dean unlocks the door, going in first and flicking the light on.

The room is plain but clean. There are two queen sized beds- one of them messed- two end tables, a dresser, and a small table under the window. Castiel walks over to an arm chair tucked in the corner and sits. Shaking from the cold, your wet clothes, and nerves, you’re grateful when Dean pulls you against his chest.

He kicks the door closed, mouth finding yours. He swipes his tongue over your lips andyou open your mouth, letting him inside. He tastes of whiskey and holds you tight to him, deepening the kiss.

“What’s your name?” you hear Cas ask. Dean pulls away, looking down at you.

“Y/N,” you say, trying to keep the quiver out of your voice.

“Very nice,” Cas says, “here’s how this is going to go darling. You are going to do everything I say, is that clear?”

You look over at him, frowning. Cas is unbuttoning his pants. You nod, clearing your throat, “Uh..okay.”

“Okay, SIR,” he growls.

Hands shaking with excitement you respond, “Okay, sir.”

“Good. Dean, take off her shirt.”

“Yes sir,” he says, his voice deep and dripping like honey. You notice how green his eyes are as he reaches out and slowly unbutton your shirt. His fingers are long, warm against your skin.

He tugs at the fabric, pulling you closer to him. You feel the heat radiating off of his body and smell his skin. He smells like soap and beer and sex. Looking over at Cas, you wonder if they fucked before going to the club.

Cas, still sitting in the chair, has pulled his pants and underwear down low over his hips. His cock is soft between his legs.

“Y/N,” he notices you watching, “see something you like?”

Lips parted, you let out a harsh breath, unsure of what to say. Dean pulls your shirt off.

“Answer me,” Cas commands.

“Y..yes. Sir.”

He smirks.

“Let’s see her pretty tits,” Cas says, “take off her bra.”

You bite back a moan when Dean’s fingers brush a tingling trail up your back, deftly unclasping your bra. He grabs the straps and pulls them over your arms, eyes on your breasts. His face is flushed, his eyes bright with lust.

“Perfect,” he groans. He reaches out to cup your breasts, hesitating when Cas clears his throat. The dark haired man raises his eyebrows and shakes his head.

“Not yet, lover,” he says, “take off her boots.”

You shudder as Dean kneels down in front of you to unlace your boots. He pulls them off, one at a time. His face is close to your thighs, so close you swear you can feel his hot breath against your mound.

“Now the skirt.”

Still on his knees, Dean reaches up to hook his fingers into the waist band of your skirt. He tugs it down over your hips, fingers grazing your thighs. He pauses at your ankles while you step out. Feeling Cas’s eyes on you, you shudder and cross your arms over your chest.

“Why are you covering yourself?” Cas demands. You look over, breath hitching when you see him stroking his semi hard cock.

“I….I’m cold, sir,” you say.

“I want you exposed, and don’t worry, Dean will warm you up soon enough,” he turns his attention to the beautiful man kneeling at your feet, “take off the tights, panties too if she’s wearing any.”

Dean licks his lips, pulling your clothes off. You feel wetness pool between your legs, hot in the cool air of the motel room. Dean pauses in front of your sex, breathing you in. You shudder, looking down at him and notice the bulge of his cock straining against his pants.

You step out of your clothes, standing naked in front of Dean. He palms his erection, eyes on your breasts and the mound of soft curls between your legs.

“Y/N, undress him.”

Dean stands and, once again, you’re amazed at his height, the width of his shoulders. He stands close, his breath warm against your temple, as you pull his t-shirt up and off. You lick your lips at the sight of his naked torso. Over his heart, he has a tattoo of a pentacle surrounded by a tribal design, like fire. His chest, ribs, shoulders, and biceps are covered in strange symbols and foreign script.

You reach out to run your fingers over a list of names on his ribs but Cas chides you, “No touching just yet.”

Hands shaking, you unbutton his pants, hook your thumbs into his underwear, and pull them down. His cock, hard and thick, springs free, smacking against his lower abdomen. He smells musky and warm. You tear your gaze away, knees trembling slightly, and pull his clothes down to his ankles.

There are more tattoos on his thighs and surrounding his calves and ankles. You don’t have time to examine them.

“Suck his cock,” Cas says. You look up at Dean from under your lashes, licking your lips. He shudders, lips parted, moistening them a slow swipe of his tongue.

Leaning forward, you grab his cock tightly. Dean’s breath hitches as you pull him down to your lips, rubbing the slick tip of his cock against your mouth. You flick your tongue out to lap at him, stroking your hand up and down his thick shaft.

You look at Cas as you take Dean’s cock into your mouth, sucking hard and deep. Dean moans low, burying his hands into your hair.

Cas’ eyes are dark, glistening in the low light. He strokes his cock, mimicking your rhythm.

Dean starts to rock his hips forward, pumping himself into your mouth. You suck and stroke him, humming and moaning. Cupping his balls with your other hand, you massage them gently, tugging and rubbing.

“On the bed,” Cas gasps.

Dean reacts quickly, leaning down to pull you onto your feet. You release him, eyes widening in surprise as he picks you up, turns, and tosses you onto the unmade bed. You bounce, watching as he climbs onto the bed and over you. His cock is hard between his legs.

“Eat her pussy,” Cas orders.

Dean roughly pushes your knees apart, burying his face between your legs. You moan as his tongue laps over you. He dips his tongue inside of you, the stubble on his chin rough against your skin.

“Oh god,” you gasp. Dean nips at your clit, sucking and teasing. He pushes your legs further apart and up to your chest, tilting your hips up.

“How does she taste Dean?” Cas has released his cock and is leaning forward in the chair, lighting a cigarette.

“So fucking good, so wet, sir,” he moans against your pussy. You grab at the pillow above your head, writhing and moaning.

“Do you think she’s ready to take you?”

Dean looks up at you, a wicked look in his eyes.

“She’s tight but she’ll take me,” he growls.

“I want her on top, facing me,” Cas says.

You moan as Dean pulls away. He moves up, hovering over you for a moment, that look of dark promise on his face.

Dean rolls over onto his back beside you. You get up, staring at the thick length of his cock when something hits the bed beside your foot.

“Put it on him,” Cas points at the condom.

You nod, tearing open the package. Turning back to Dean, you pull the condom out, tossing the package to the floor, and roll it gently onto the tip of his cock. With a quick look over your shoulder at Cas, you take the tip of Dean’s cock into your mouth, rolling the rest of the condom down over him, mouth following.

Dean shudders and moans under you.

Sucking softly as you come up, you sit back on your heels staring down at him, wet and aching with the need to be properly fucked. You stand up, turn, and settle yourself down to sit lightly on Dean’s stomach. He grabs your hips, gripping you tight as you push his cock up and, locking eyes with Cas, grind against it.

Cas leans back, smiling, “Good girl. Now put him inside of you.”

Dean’s hands are on your ass, kneading the flesh, as you lift yourself up onto your knees and settle yourself over him. You hold his cock up, positioning the tip, and lower yourself slowly. You moan as his thick cock stretches the tight walls of your pussy. Dean shudders and groans, lifting his hips up to penetrate you deeply.

Taking his cock in his hand, cigarette dangling from his lips, Cas starts to stroke himself slowly.

“Fuck him,” he says.

You rock your hips, up and down, back and forth, increasing the rhythm as Cas strokes his cock faster. The dark haired man tilts his hips forward as he pumps himself into his tight fist, eyes not leaving yours. You reach your hands back to arch your chest forward and give him a better view, grabbing onto Dean’s thighs. Dean places his hands over yours, holding you tight to him, driving his hips up inside of you.

“Oh fuck,” you moan. Dean shifts under you, pulling your hips down against him as he sits up. He holds you tight to his chest as he lifts you both, settling on his knees. You grab his hips as he slides one hand down to your clit, the other tightening slightly around your neck. Cas moans, pumping his cock faster.

Dean rubs your clit, the quick, small circles making you writhe and grind down faster in his lap. He releases your neck, his arm coming across your chest and cupping your breast. He nips and licks at your neck and ear lobe, thrusting hard inside of you.

“Oh god,” you moan as your orgasm starts to build, the pressure coiling up tightly.

“Make her cum,” Cas pants.

You slide up and down Dean’s cock frantically. His breath comes hot and fast against your neck as you whimper, bucking forward. Your orgasm slams into you, spreading quick and hot out from your core down to your toes and back up, making your head spin and vision blur. You squeeze your eyes shut, keening Dean’s name.

“Yes baby,” he breathes into your ear, “that’s it. Come for me baby, come for me.”

Your muscles clench around him, pulsing as you come down, breathing heavily, heart pounding. Cas is looking over your shoulder, eyes on Dean.

“Cum,” he demands.

Dean pushes you down onto all fours. Behind you, he grips your hips tight and slams his cock inside of you, making you cry out. He sets a rough, fast pace, his hips slamming into your ass.

You just barely hold yourself up, whimpering softly. Dean’s breath hitches. He moans low, pulling you hard onto him as he cums.

Looking over at Cas, you see his eyes squeeze shut as he leans over himself, cock gripped tight in his fist. He moans and shudders, cumming.

You feel Dean lean over you, pressing soft kisses into your shoulders and back. He slides his cock inside of you a few last times before pulling out.

Arms shaking, you sit back. Dean is carefully pulling the condom off, careful not to spill his cum. He takes his cock in his hand, stroking his still hard member a few times. He tilts his head back, shuddering and moaning low, his throat working.

You hear Cas get up. You watch as he takes his shirt off, revealing his chest covered in tattoos similar to Dean’s. He tugs his pants off, walking over to cup your chin and bring your face up for a deep kiss. You can smell his cum and the smoke from his cigarette.

“My turn,” he says darkly.


	2. Chapter 2

“My turn,”Cas says darkly.

The bed creaks and shifts as Dean gets off.

“Drink,Castiel?” he asks, crossing the room.

“Castiel?”you ask, watching Dean as he walks naked over to a duffle bag on the floor by the bathroom door. You admire his ass and try to take in the tattoos on his back as he crouches down, your attention pulled back to Cas when he runs his fingers over your breasts.

“That’s right Y/N,” his voice is incredibly deep. He smirks down at you, taking one nipple between his fingers and pinching. He leans in close, “An angel of the fucking Lord, can you believe it?”

You laugh nervously, eyes going to Dean, “Right.”

A bottle of whiskey in his hands, the tall blond man uncaps it and takes a long draught. He closes his eyes, lips brushing over the top of the green glass bottle as he swallows and then holds it out to Cas.

Cas takes it, smiling at Dean.

“Drink,” he says, turning to you and holding the bottle to your lips. You take a mouthful. The liquid burns as it goes down. Castiel watches you as he tilts the bottle up to his lips. He takes his cock in hand and starts to stroke it slowly.

Handing the bottle back to Dean, Cas, holding his cock, says to you, “Suck.”

You move forward to sit on the edge of the bed. Dean takes the bottle, capping it and setting it down on the ground. He gets back on to the bed, crawling over to you. Cas settles himself between your legs, hips close to your face. You grab his semi hard cock and take the tip into your mouth. Cas moans.

Dean kisses your shoulder, breath smelling of whiskey. He moves to sit behind you, stretching his long legs out alongside yours. You feel his cock, soft against your ass. He reaches around you to cup and knead one breast, his other hand slipping between your legs to tease your clit.

As Castiel’s cock hardens, you take more into your mouth, wrapping your fingers tightly around the base. Cas takes your head between his hands, moving you against him as he pumps his hips forward slowly. His head falls back and he moans. His cock is rigid now in your hot, wet mouth.

You shift your hips against Dean’s hand, moaning around Cas’ s cock. Dean’s cock twitches against your ass.

Castiel’s hands tighten in your hair. Voice coarse and rough, he asks Dean, “How did she feel?”

Dean’s breath is warm against your shoulder. He nips you before saying, “Hot, wet and tight.” He runs his tongue along the bite.

Cas looks down at you, grinning, “Good.” He steps back. You release his cock. He slides slowly out of your mouth, moaning when you lap your tongue around the base of his head before letting go completely.

Dean slips a finger inside of you, whispering in your ear, “I had you first.”

You run your hands up his thighs, looking at his tattoos and feeling an edge to your ease as your desire builds once more.

Cas grabs a packet off of the night stand. He tears it open, tossing it aside. You turn your head to kiss Dean’s shoulder. He bends down to take your mouth with his. You moan against his lips as he pulls his finger out, brushing it roughly over your clit.

Condom rolled down onto his hard cock, Castiel strokes himself. He lick his lips and moves to the edge of the bed.

“Lie her down for me,” Cas says.

Dean shifts, propping pillows up behind himself. He wraps an arm around you to pull you down on top of him. His cock is hard against your ass and you moan as he grabs your thighs, spreading them apart and over his bent legs. Your calves rest on the outside of his knees as he holds you open.

Castiel kneels on the bed between your parted legs, stroking his length. He bends over you, taking one nipple into his mouth. Behind you, Dean places kisses into your hair. You groan and arch your back, ass against Dean’s erection, chest up towards Castiel’s mouth.

Cas’s tongue laps at your nipple as he lowers his hips. You feel the thick head of his cock against your entrance. You reach up to bury your hands in his hair, trying to squeeze your legs together around Cas but Dean holds you open with his knees.

With one hard thrust, Cas is inside of you, making you cry out.

“Oh fuck,” he groans, “you were right. That’s a sweet little pussy.”

You run your hands down to his shoulders, digging your fingers into the firm flesh.

Cas props himself up, hands on Dean’s knees, to look at you. His eyes are lined thickly with black kohl. You notice for the first time how blue they are. He grins, dipping his head for a rough kiss, tasting of whiskey and smoke. His cheeks and chin are thick with stubble, harsh against your skin. You open your lips to him, his tongue light and surprisingly soft inside of your mouth.

Dean holds you down against him, his chest heaving. He grinds his cock against you, sliding a hand between you and Castiel to rub your clit.

Cas, shifting his weight back on his knees, pumps his cock rough and fast inside of you. You writhe against Dean’s hand, bringing your hands down to squeeze his thighs.

“Flip her over,” Cas orders, pulling out of you harshly. You jerk and moan. Dean lowers his knees and sits up. He pushes the pillows back against the headboard. You turn and he dips down to kiss you, pulling you closer to him.

You cry out against Dean’s mouth as Castiel thrusts his cock inside of you, groaning, “Fuck yes.”

Breaking the kiss, Dean sits back. His cock is hard against his stomach. He takes it into one tight fist, stroking himself. Castiel grips your hips tightly, pounding inside of you.

“Suck his cock,” he commands.

Dean lowers his hand to the base of his cock, exposing the thick, pink tip. You dip your head low and take him into your mouth, careful not to graze him with your teeth as Cas continues his punishing rhythm.

The blond moans as you suck deeply, bobbing your head and taking as much of him in as you can. You whimper, eyes going up to Dean’s face. He meets your gaze, glancing quickly at Cas. Grinning, Dean slides his legs between yours. He inches his body down beneath you. Castiel pulls you up, holding you tight against his chest, slowing his thrusts. Dean reaches up to grab your hips, propping himself up, he buries his face between your legs.

You gasp as he sucks your clit. His tongue moves over you, lapping at the tender flesh. He bites, licks and nips until you’re grinding your hips down.

“That’s it baby,” he moans.

Castiel grunts, grabbing roughly at your breasts as his pace falters.

He cries out as he cums, burying his face against your neck. He pants, wrapping his arms around you, holding you tightly as his cock twitches and he empties himself. Dean lifts himself onto his elbows, kissing your stomach. Cas lets you go and pulls out, pushing you down onto Dean.

“Finish,” he pants.

Dean flips you onto your back, burying his cock inside of your tender pussy.

You squeeze your eyes shut against the shot of pain, biting down on your lower lip.

Dean slows, peppering your face with soft kisses. He rocks his hips slowly, grinding down on your clit.

“Better?” he whispers, pulling back to look at you.

You nod, bringing your hips up to meet his thrusts.

You hear the flick of a lighter and see Cas light a cigarette. He pulls his condom off, letting it drop to the floor. He sits back down in his chair, watching.

Running your hands up and down Dean’s back and sides, you move together, the rhythm intoxicating. The muscles in his arms flex as he holds himself up, hovering over you.

Your orgasm builds slowly from the pressure on your clit and the long thrusts. Dean fondles one breast, dipping his head low to take your nipple into his mouth. You run your fingers down his abdomen, reaching out to touch the slick, wet base of his cock as he pumps himself inside your aching pussy.

Rocking your hips faster, you pant, chasing the climax. The nerves in your core become overloaded, overstimulated and you’re soon moaning and writhing against him. Dean thrusts faster as you clench against him, cumming hard.

“Yes,” you murmur, “oh fuck yes.”

Dean pulls out, shoulders hunching forward and neck muscles straining. He grabs his cock in one fist, grunting and moaning as he pumps cum onto your stomach.

Legs trembling, you come down slowly. Dean collapses on top of you, completely indifferent to the mess he smears between the two of you. You kiss the top of his head.

“Well, aren’t you two a fucking pretty picture?” Cas teases, taking a long drag from his smoke. “Who’s ready for round three?”


	3. Chapter 3

You can’t remember her name.

Awareness slow to come through the heavy fog of sleep, you bury your face into the stale smelling pillow.

Amanda? Ashley? Did it even start with an ‘A’?

You groan and turn, the sheet tangled between your legs. An arm slides over you, pulling you close. The heat coming off of his body calls you back into that deep and blissful sleep but the thought nagging at your brain won’t let you tip over the edge of the abyss. When you toss again, he pulls you closer, murmuring something unintelligible and burying his face into the crook of your neck. His cheeks are covered in a thick layer of stubble that tickles, firing up your nerve endings and making sleep impossible now.

Rolling over to face him, you press your nose to his chest, breathing in his scent. His hand slides down to cup your ass, giving you a squeeze.

“Sleep,” he slurs, shifting his shoulders and craning his neck to place his chin on the top of your head.

Amber? Maybe it was a ‘B’ name; Brittany?

The sound of a key in the door jolts any last resting peacefulness from your mind. The door opens and in the dim light of early morning, you can just make out his silhouette. You sit up, the resistance of the man beside you weak with sleep. He groans.

“Hey,” you whisper to the shadow; even the dark can’t hide his strength and the incredible effect he has on you.

Pushing the blankets off, you make sure that Cas is covered before getting up off the bed. 

“What are you doing awake?” he whispers, closing the door, shutting out the cold and whatever truths and horrors and demons he faced the night before. You wrap your arms around yourself, shivering. Winter has left fall behind and settled in for a stay. The latest hunt called the Winchesters north. The Winchesters. Looking down fondly at Cas, you think of the three men, a whole entity now that has defined your life in ways you could never have imagined. The thrill of a new connection had been replaced with the strength and solidity of something known and stable.

Giving a sharp shake of your head, hoping it might help shake away the debris of facts and figures, names and faces, and heavy experiences that have accumulated since that fateful meeting in the club, you say, “I can’t remember her name.”

“Who?” Dean moves slowly across the room, his back rigid but you can tell that he’s favouring his left leg.

“The girl I was with in the club the night I met you.”

“Oh.” He stops in front of you, close enough to feel his breath over the top of your head. In the morning, when you’re needed to help take stock and notes and go over wounds and details, Sam will join you. He will tease and be gentle and sweet and the brother you could never have imagined having, the family you never could have dreamed of, but for now, it’s you and Dean and the angel- asleep though he is.

You reach out and tug the jacket down and off of Dean’s shoulders. His eyes close and he grimaces when he lifts his right arm. Tossing the jacket onto a nearby chair, you take care with his shirt, fingers ghosting over the fabric for holes or areas sticky with blood. You make quick work of the buttons and gingerly undress him, looking for bruises, scrapes, and cuts. The skin on his right shoulder is bright red and swollen. You let the shirt drop to the floor and place your palm to the wound.

Dean leans forward, resting his forehead above your ear, he whispers, “Can we just go to bed?”

You nod and do an awkward little two step type motion to maneuver him around until the backs of his legs bump the bed. You push him back and he sits heavily, jostling Cas who doesn’t wake. Crouching low, you bend over his boots, unlacing them and pulling them off.

“You must be cold,” he says, running a hand over your bare shoulder. The touch isn’t meant to stimulate but your body reacts quickly, heat flushing your skin and blood rushing down between your legs. You tilt your head and close your eyes, pressing your cheek to the back of his hand. Kneeling before him, your fingers find the button of his jeans as he heels out of his socks and tilts his hips forward, granting you easier access.

You pull his jeans down, sighing at the sight of his cock hardening between his thighs. Dean slides his hips off the bed so that you can pull his pants down his legs and off. He sits back, his hands in your hair. You inch forward between his knees, hands sliding around his sides and up his back as you lower your head to brush your lips against the head of his cock. Dean gasps, eyes fluttering shut and head falling back.

Sliding your tongue down his head and around, you dip it into the salty slit and circle back around again before opening your mouth wider and taking him in. His fingers cradle the back of your head. Dean moans and rocks his hips gently up and forward. You suck, bobbing your head, easing the suction only long enough to lick and tease.

Dean hunches over you, moaning and sighing. He tucks his hands under your arms and pulls, murmuring, “Come onto the bed.”

You release him and stand. Instead of pulling you close, Dean holds you at arm’s length, gaze travelling over your body.

When he blinks, it’s slow and his lips part, his breath coming out soft. When he opens his eyes again, his lids are heavy, pupils wide, “You look incredible.”

You swallow hard, squeezing your knees together and thinking of the night before. Dean and Sam went on the hunt alone a week ago, leaving you and Cas behind to finish up work on another case. You finally got into town last night, settling in to the motel room with the angel who fucked you hard and fast. You can still feel his hands heavy on your body, his lips quick and soft, the sweet ache between your legs. Dean smiles and pulls you to him, tilting his head up. You brush your hands over his face, thumbs trailing over his brow, splaying your fingers to hold him as you bend down to press your mouth to his lips, knees on the bed.

Breathing in with the kiss, the smell of him makes your head spin. There’s whiskey on his breath and salt on his skin. He wraps his arms around your back, pulling you down into his lap. You straddle him, his hard cock nudging up against your swollen pussy. You reach down to press his cock to you, rolling your hips to grind your clit against the hard length of him, coating him with the slickness gathering at your entrance.

Dean moans and deepens the kiss; one arm around your back holding you tight, his right hand kneading your breast. Careful not to put pressure on his shoulder, you lean into him, pushing him back to lie down on the bed. Cas stirs, the sheets sliding down his torso. He comes to rest on his back beside you, chin tilted up, the muscles of his face relaxed in sleep.

You pull away only long enough to clumsily pat down the bed side table for a condom. The box falls to the floor but not before you grab a packet, hastily tearing it open.

“Mmm,” Dean moans against your neck, “quick one then?”

You sit up, ass resting on his thighs. Dean’s warm hands are on your waist, thumbs rubbing slow circles into your stomach. You slide the condom onto his cock, watching his face as he takes his bottom lip between his teeth with a hiss.

“No,” you say, “just want you inside of me,” you kiss his lips, “now,” and reach down to guide him in and ease your hips back. Dean lets out a long breath, one he feels that he’s been holding in for days. He moans, feeling almost every muscle in his legs, back, arms and neck soften into the mattress. His mind quiets of everything except for the red, fiery lust slowly consuming him, the feeling of his cock cradled inside of you.

Tracing your fingers over the patterns of scars and tattoos that cover his abdomen and chest, the feeling and look of which are so familiar now, you rock your hips gently back and forth, leaning down over Dean to press your lips to red, angry welts, running your fingers up and around his hip bones, making him squirm.

Dean grunts in protest; it’s a sensitive and ticklish spot on him. You saw it in his face the moment he walked in- his weariness- and even as your own thoughts are flooded with desire, there’s a hard edge to the need to make everything okay, to take his mind off of whatever is bothering him and before talk you understand the desire for release.

He grabs your hands, holding then tight in his own but not squeezing, and looks up at you. You stop rocking your hips, beginning instead to slide yourself up his length, lowering back down, and increasing the pace.

“Uh,” Dean pants, releasing his grip and grabbing your hips. The room fills with the sound of creaking bed springs, the smack of your ass against his thighs, and soft grunts and moans.

“The fuck?” Cas grumbles, opening one eye. He turns onto his side, facing you, his head resting on his arm. He pats Dean on the head, murmuring, “oh hey.” He slides his other hand- his palm cool- up your thigh. Dean arches his back, jerking his hips up to thrust inside of you, matching your rhythm. The muscles in his neck and jaw are tense, his breath coming in short, harsh gasps.

“Fuck,” he shouts, his grip on your hips tightening as he sits up, clutching you tight to his chest, his cock sliding out of you. You meet Castiel’s frown with a worried look of your own. Dean gets his knees down on the bed and turns to settle you on your back. When you reach up to touch his face, he pushes your hand away, lowering his hips to penetrate your pussy.

Castiel sits up and places a hand on Dean’s shoulder, getting his attention and making eye contact. Dean stops, looks down at you, and then lets his head hang, shoulders rounding.

“S…sorry,” he mutters.

You push up off the bed to sit up and for a moment, the three of you are quiet, close, together in the softening dark of an early morning. It’s familiar, like they are, this moment shared, of regrouping, of pieces that were apart fitting together once again.

Castiel reaches up to pull Dean’s head close, resting his forehead against the hunter’s cheek. Dean closes his eyes and, once more, lets out a long breath. He reaches out for you, his hand finding yours and pulling you in. Castiel turns his head to kiss your cheek, then the side of your mouth, until his lips are on yours and the kiss becomes more.

There’s always a little bit of fumbling and rearranging, but it’s gotten smoother over time, and more frightening as familiarity turned to feelings and feelings grew into bonds, gentle and flexible, but strong. The scary part was the thought of loss but these moments alone together have a way of obliterating the fear, even if just for a moment.

Castiel’s tongue slides over yours as Dean’s hands pull at your hips and his mouth covers one nipple and suckles. There’s shared breath and soft moans. Castiel follows as you settle back down and Dean leans back, slides his hands under your ass to tilt your hips up and slide his cock inside of you with a sigh. You have one hand in Castiel’s hair, the other around Dean’s hip.

Dean’s thrusts quickly become harder and rougher. Castiel breaks the kiss and sits back on his heels, his cock hard between his legs. Watching Dean’s cock slide in and out of you, slick and hard, he wraps his fingers around himself and jerks off.

Spreading your thighs wider to wrap your legs around Dean’s hips, you prop yourself up on your elbows and lean towards Cas. Bending low, you take the head of his cock in your mouth and he shortens his strokes with a loan moan to accommodate you; he tastes of cum and latex and lubricant.

“Yes,” Dean gasps, reaching out to palm one of your tits, “ah.”

“I want in,” Castiel demands, his voice harsh and gravelly.

Your breath catches in your throat and heat spreads through your body, making you flush. Dean slows, reaching down to pull you up to his chest. He pulls out only long enough to sit up and turn, leaning his back against the headboard. Dean kisses your mouth and neck as you straddle him, sliding one hand down your ass, fingertips brushing against your anus.

The bed creaks as Castiel slides off. You hear him snap open the cap of the lube bottle and the rustle of a condom packet. Dean’s cock inside of you twitches and your roll your hips forward into him, breathing into his mouth and willing yourself to relax.

It’s not often they penetrate you at the same time and the request makes your head swim with lust. Dean continues to press gently and massage, kneading your cheeks as his tongue slides in your mouth and you bounce in his lap. Cas gets back onto the bed, and you feel his cool touch on your ass, the slickness of the lube against your opening. He slides one finger in, sticky with the lubricant, and fingers you slowly. You arch your back, gasping when he adds another finger and continues to stroke. Dean reaches down to rub your clit.

Castiel presses kisses into your back and shoulders, adding another finger and slowing his strokes. Dean moans against your lips, squeezing his eyes shut as Cas’s fingers add pressure against his cock.

Dean’s fingers wrap around one of your tits, squeezing gently. He takes your nipple in his mouth, circling it with his tongue, nipping and teasing. You don’t realize that you’re moving faster, gasping and grinding down against the fingers working your clit until Castiel grabs your left hip with his hand to slow you. He slides his fingers out and you hold your breath when you feel the head of his cock against your ass.

“Relax,” Dean murmurs, peppering kisses across your cheek bones and over your nose. You nod absentmindedly, all of your focus on Castiel’s touch as he slides his cock slowly inside of you.

“Breathe,” Castiel says, leaning forward so that his lips touch your ear. You let out the breath, feeling your muscles clench around him and then relax, the ache subsiding. Castiel’s hand replaces Dean’s over your clit and he works it, a slow back and forth motion in time with the pull and push of his cock. Dean doesn’t move at first, giving you time, but you can see the pleasure in his face as the Castiel’s girth pushes against your walls, adding to the pressure against his cock.

You make an experimental move, muscles twitching as you flex your thighs and lift yourself up to slide up Dean’s dick. His hands grab your hips and his eyes are on your face, watching you closely. The feeling of fullness is incredible and Castiel presses his hips to your ass to keep his movements slow and his penetration shallow. The weight of his chest against your back and the heat of his breath in your hair is incredibly intimate. You place your hands on Dean’s shoulders and lean in for a kiss, sliding up and down his length.

As you adjust to him, Castiel’s movements become faster and deeper. His fingers continue to work your clit and Dean’s head falls back as he starts to lose himself to it all and thrusts his hips up inside of you with more force. Cas grunts, his left arm wrapping around your waist. Dean’s hands slide to your ass, long fingers sliding down to feel the hardness of his cock, of Castiel’s cock, sliding in an out of you.

Dean’s eyes squeeze shut and his head falls back, his throat working as he groans deep and low. His movements are restricted by your calves alongside his thighs and Castiel’s knees holding his knees closed. He releases your ass, leverages himself with one hand against the bed, and drives his hips up harder making you gasp.

His lips part and he gasps, crying out and clenching the sheets as he comes. Castiel’s touch on your clit becomes irregular, the pressure and speed, but you rock down and against him, everything narrowing out of your focus until all you can sense is the growing pleasure building inside of you. You pant and place your hand over Castiel’s, pressing his fingers down harder, your body pitching forward over Dean as you come. You feel him wrap his arms around you, his face against your neck, as you lose all sense, riding wave after wave of pleasure.

The contractions of your pussy and the speed of his thrusts send Castiel over the edge. He pulls your hips back against him, fingers digging into you. He moans loudly, his cock twitching inside of you as he ejaculates.

Panting and blinking in the slow return of awareness, there are caresses and gentle kisses. Castiel eases out of you slowly, murmuring, “Okay?”

You nod and turn into his kiss. Dean’s cock soften and slides out of you with a rush of wetness. He ignores it all and squirms down the bed, arms up over his head, a small smile on his lips. You lay down on top him, thighs splayed over his hips. Pressing your ear to his chest, you can hear his heart beating. His chest rises and falls and when he speaks, the sound echoes inside.

“I might have it in my phone.”

“What’s that?” you and Cas ask at the same time. Castiel slides into bed on his side, throwing the covers over the three of you. Dean kisses the top of your head.

“The name. You know, what you said when I came in.”

It comes back, hazy like a dream, “Oh right.”

Castiel frowns at you, not liking the feeling of being left out.

“I can’t remember the name of the girl I was out at the bar with the night we all met,” you say, reaching out to brush your thumb against Castiel’s lips.

“Oh!” the angel’s face lights up but the light is quickly dimmed as he frowns again, “I don’t remember either.” He looks at you, “Does it bother you?”

You run your fingers up along Dean’s ribs and shake your head, “Not at all, really. I don’t know why it was on my mind.”

“Maybe you miss your life…”

You cut Castiel off with a laugh, “No. Not at all. You’re it, the both of you. And Sam.”

Dean rolls over causing you to slide into the space between him and Castiel. There’s some shifting and adjusting until everyone is comfortable and settled. With your back to Castiel, you trace your fingers over Dean’s chest, warm between the two men and with a sense of security you’ve never known.

“I think it’s your turn to go get breakfast,” Dean slurs when his phone buzzes.

You blow a raspberry and bump Castiel with your elbow, “I think it’s your turn.”

“Nuh uh,” the angel protests, slapping your ass, “I got it last time.”

Before the argument can go any further, there’s a knock on the door.

Sam calls out, “Hey perverts, I brought breakfast.”


End file.
